


Son pilier

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [384]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bayer Leverkusen, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kai a rompu avec Julian. Leon doit réparer les morceaux.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Leon Bailey/Kai Havertz
Series: FootballShot [384]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Son pilier

Son pilier

  
Leon aurait dû savoir que quelque chose comme ça se déroulerait avec le départ de Julian à Dortmund. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment compris sa décision mais il n'avait rien dit, maintenant il ne pouvait que lui en vouloir pour avoir mis Kai dans cette détresse émotionnelle. Il savait déjà à l'époque que Kai et Julian sortaient ensemble, comme tout gars innocent qu'il ait, il avait pensé que Brandt et Havertz avaient décidé de continuer leur relation à distance, mais apparemment non. Julian a fait du mal à Kai, même involontairement, en partant à Dortmund, alors Leon va prendre du temps pour lui pardonner.

  
Leon prend Kai sous son aile, il l'aide à supporter la douleur de la rupture, du manque, de son amour qui doit toujours battre dans sa poitrine, sa colère par rapport à la décision de Brandt. Au fil des jours, il est heureux de voir que Havertz semble aller mieux, ou du moins sa peine est de moins en moins visible. Leon a pris l'initiative de l'accueillir chez lui quand il en avait besoin, alors il n'est même plus surpris quand il le voit chez lui, c'est une habitude, pas forcément quand ils en ont besoin, juste quand ils en ont envie. Kai est comme son colocataire maintenant. Ils ne dorment pas ensemble, mais on pourrait croire parce que Kai est devenu plutôt familier avec lui.

  
Leon sait que ce n'est pas une si bonne chose d'avoir Havertz aussi proche de lui, il ne peut pas remplacer Julian dans son cœur, il peut juste être son ami, un réconfort. Kai ne semble pas vraiment le comprendre, alors il reste accroché à lui, même s'il va bien. Leon lui fera comprendre un jour que ça va le détruire, mais pour l'instant il a besoin de lui, alors il le garde près de lui...

  
Fin


End file.
